Naruto Ahoy! Pirates of the Red Tsunami
by Dr. Shibui
Summary: Passing through the Land of Waves, Naruto runs afoul of shinobi pirates in search of the lost treasue of the Kaizoku-kage. Action and intrigue ensue as Konoha's number one maverick ninja takes to the high seas. Believe it!


**I haven't updated or posted anything in so long! Work and life keep getting in the way! I'm so sorry to all my readers, I'll make it up to you I promise! But for now enjoy my latest addition to the site. Oh, by the by, kaizoku means pirate in Japanese. Aren't I helpful?**

Naruto Ahoy!

Pirates of the Red Tsunami

Prologue:

The Kaizoku-kage

_Twenty years ago in the Land of Waves..._

Jiraiya struggled against the current of the whirlpool created by his opponent's jutsu. The water was swirling too fast for him to focus the chakra into his feet and gain a stable foothold. He'd gasp for breath and foul-tasting salt water would flow in, causing him to cough and splutter.

Tsunade and Orochimaru were faring no better, as they too had been thrown overboard into the maelstrom. Jiraiya tried to swim towards his female compatriot, but Orochimaru reached her first. Cradling her close, he held out a deathly-pale hand towards Jiraiya.

The current was growing stronger, and the Sannin couldn't fight it much longer. His comrades were drifting further and further away. Soon he was pulled beneath the waves. He thought he hard Tsunade cry out his name as he was dragged beneath the surface. He flailed about trying to reach the precious air above, but he was fatigued from the battle with the pirates.

Pirates.

It just got funnier every time he thought about it.

In the wake of the Great Shinobi Wars, many nations had been devastated beyond hope of recovery, leaving many refugees to wander the lands.

Some immigrated to the Five Great Shinobi Nations to find work and lead a peaceful lifestyle.

Others earned their bread by the blade of their swords as mercenaries selling their services to the highest bidder.

Still others took to the seas, raiding and pillaging, becoming those dread sea-bandits known as pirates.

As the pirate infestation grew, so did the Five Nations' concern and following a summit meeting of the Five Shadows, it was decided that all pirates were to be exterminated on sight. Most pirates were unable to stand against the might of their shinobi antagonists, and those who weren't slain, retreated to the uncharted waters. However, there were a handful of pirates who had once been shinobi themselves, making them far more dangerous than the average sea-dog.

It was because of one such pirate, who had made a formidable name for himself, menacing rich merchant ports, that the Prodigal Three had been called from Kononhagakure to recover a national treasure of the Land of Waves, stolen by this pirate who called himself the Kaizoku-kage.

None of the Konoha Three were prepared for the pirate's sheer strength and ruthlessness. He had obviously hailed from the Hidden Mist Village and specialized in water-based jutsu, making him all but invincible out on the open sea.

_So,_ smiled the silver-maned Sannin as he drifted off into unconsciousness. _Here is how the Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant ends. Humbled by a loathsome pirate and sent to forever rest at the bottom of the sea..._

Jiraiya was awakened with the taste of salt on his tongue and warm breath flowing into his mouth. Then it left as he felt something pushing against his chest. Then the breath returned. He peeked through a slitted eyelid and saw Tsunade with her hands on his chest and rhythmically pumping her arms three times before bending towards his face. She was trying to resuscitate him.

Fully aware of the risks involved, but not wishing to miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Jiraiya lay perfectly still and waited for Tsunade's face to come close to his own.

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

She immediately pulled away with a shriek and sent her lecherous teammate flying with a mighty kick.

"GO BACK AND DIE YOU PERVERT!"

_This has to be a new low for me_, thought Jiraiya as he hit the water. _But it was __**so **__worth it!_

"Fools," snorted Orochimaru, as Tsunade tried to purge the taste of the ill-gotten kiss from her mouth with sea water, causing her to gag as Jiraiya bubbled up to the surface grinning dreamily.

They were standing atop a rocky shoal. Several miles distance Orochimaru could see a port town. Perhaps they could signal a boat to come pick them up...

"Ahoy, Sannin of Konoha!" boomed a familiar voice.

The Prodigal Three turned and saw the Red Tsunami, the notorious ship of the self-proclaimed Kaizoku-kage moving towards them. It's ribbed canvas sails were trimmed, slowing their speed and at the stern, adorned with a serpentine red sea-dragon, was none other than Mikazuki Arashi, the Kaizoku-kage himself, looking down gloatingly at the defeated Sannin.

He was a tall man with dark brown eyes and a dusty-brown goatee at his chin with long hair hanging over one of his massive shoulders in a fat braid. In his hand he held a halberd. It was one of the prized weapons forged in the Hidden Mist, Seiryū, the Azure Dragon.

"Alright pirate!" shouted Jiraiya challengingly, looking as intimidating as he could whilst treading water. "I'm ready for round two whenever and where ever you..."

"Shut up Jiraiya!" growled Tsunade, cutting her teammate off. "You're in no condition to..."

She trailed off as the dragon opened it's mouth, producing a cannon muzzle.

"Hey! Waitaminnit!" cried the white-maned Sannin. "Cannons are cheating!"

Mikazuki said nothing as the muzzle tilted upwards and fired a flare into the darkened sky, illuminating the sea with a white light.

"Within the hour," said Mikazuki. "A boat will arrive to take you to shore."

Jiraiya and Tsunade were speechless but Orochimaru glowered at the pirate suspiciously. "We are your enemies," he hissed. "Why help us?"

"I only have only _one_ enemy," said the pirate lord gravely. "Everyone he throws at me are just pawns in our little game, though I must say that you three were the most formidable pawns he's thrown at me."

"Are you referring to the Kabunami Merchant Family?" inquired the pale Sannin, ignoring the fact that he was categorized as a mere pawn.

"It's nothing that concerns you," said the Kaizoku-kage. "Take the ship and return home."

"We have a mission!" protested Jiraiya, still bobbing in the water. "We were commissioned by the Wave Daimyo to recover the Tear of Kaguya which you have stolen."

"Believe me," smirked Mikazuki. "The Tear is safest in my keeping."

Then the Red Tsunami's sails were unfurled and the black flag bearing the Kaizoku-kage's crest, the character for "Victory", was hoisted atop the mast.

"Farewell Sannin of Konoha," called the pirate lord. "It was an honor facing you in battle, though I hope we never meet again."

"Come back here!" cried Jiraiya, attempting to swim after him.

"If you still insist on recovering the Tear," called Mikazuki. "I keep it on the Isle of Sea Foam."

"There is no such island," said Orochimaru.

"That's because no one's found it yet," laughed the Kaizoku-kage. "The fun of a treasure hunt isn't in the finding; it's in the searching."

"_Damn you Mikazuki!_" shouted Jiraiya.

"So that's a pirate," breathed Tsunade, a creeping blush adorning her cheeks. "Better-looking than I expected."

"You're just saying that to hurt me aren't you," sniffed Jiraiya.

"Fools," scoffed Orochimaru as the promised rescue boat came into sight.

***sigh* so many ideas, so little time. This is something that occurred to me that I thought would be interesting to try. Since the debate of pirates vs. ninja is pretty much ongoing, I decided to cast my vote in (naturally ninjas are more bad-tastic!) and do a Naruto story involving pirate ninjas for maximum bodacity! Sorry it's so short, but it is only the prologue, and I just want to say, I love JiraiyaxTsunade moment :D I just do! As always, R/R so that I know wether or not this sucks. Shibui out!**


End file.
